


Escape

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Bonding, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个特殊的omega聚集地相当有名。或许这就是为什么他必须俯卧着的原因：不让他认出进门的客人。他甚至不知道其他的omega是否也象他这样趴着。大概是为了在他抵抗时把他按在床上吧。最有可能的则是杜绝他喋喋不休的推理，比如某个操他的男人有恋母情结，总是意淫自己的母亲所以只能靠干男人来自我安慰。</p>
<p>原文连接见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smushed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/gifts).
  * A translation of [Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156797) by [Smushed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed). 



——————

灯亮了。那是昏暗、令人厌恶的灯光，沉郁的黄色，灰蒙蒙的，让整个房间看起来都阴冷。但对客人们而言这却显然让他们“性致勃勃”。他从来不理解人类，但身处如此环境，他甚至完全无法理解他们的动机。称他们为“人类”算温和的说法，他们到底是不是人？alpha都是野兽，都是只有外形像人，内在却野蛮、屈服于本能、易于揣摩而又无聊的生物。

Sherlock冷哼。他尽力伸展身体，但这个姿势却并不容易轻松。他的双手和双踝都带着镣铐与四根床头柱相连，让他只能脸朝下俯卧在床单上。当然，alpha们在乎的不是脸，他们只在乎那个湿润的小洞。Sherlock已经休息了两周，足够身上所有的伤痕痊愈，昨晚他洗了澡，得到各种照料，就等着今天发情的到来。他是比较特别的一个，“一道美味佳肴”，别人这么评价他。身为一个omega他有“紧致的小屁股”。被迫服下的避孕药纠正了他疏于进食的旧习，荷尔蒙使他食欲趋近正常。他仍然又高又瘦，但肌肉线条丰满了不少。

这个特殊的omega聚集地相当有名。或许这就是为什么他必须俯卧着的原因：不让他认出进门的客人。他甚至不知道其他的omega是否也象他这样趴着。大概是为了在他抵抗时把他按在床上吧。最有可能的则是杜绝他喋喋不休的推理，比如某个操他的男人有恋母情结，总是意淫自己的母亲所以只能靠干男人来自我安慰。

他被告知今天是一个重要的日子。是他正式成为商品的日子。今天将会给出价最高者一个“先尝后买”的机会。绝无仅有。他不喜欢这样，因为一天接客太多会令他觉得肮脏。但很不幸他的发情期来了，他觉得兴奋躁动，觉得欲火中烧。第一阵热意的到来让他惊喘。他体内痉挛着，小腹抽痛，只能埋头在床上喘息。许久他才恢复平静，不再拉扯镣铐的铁链。

他痛恨这种感觉。即使他拼命想要把这件倒霉事置之不理，也无法改变他处境悲惨的现状。他敢肯定手腕和脚踝已经留下了永久的疤痕，他将永远无法再度正视这个对他和其余两百多个被囚禁、被迫卖身的omega们不予理会的世界。Mycroft会在乎吗？还是他只要知道自己的弟弟还活着就满足了？他在又一阵热意侵袭下强忍抽泣，死死地用力抓着铁链。等他能喘口气时却被另一股气息猛烈击中。他几乎不由自主地吸入这alpha的气息，而随之逸出的呜咽则绝对背叛了他的意志。

美妙极了……这个alpha与众不同。没有和任何omega交媾过。只和beta上过床。我可以让他欲死欲仙，Sherlock那饥渴的属于omega的一小部分大脑尖叫道。新鲜的痛感，令人愉快的美妙辛辣气息和淡淡的汗味，既火热又强烈，完美的刺激使Sherlock在床单上挣扎，肌肤与布料的摩擦令他呻吟。“操……”他嘶嘶地抽气，这个alpha怎么那么诱人？“可恶。”他恼火地骂着，把铁链拉得直响。

“真他妈该死，他们竟这么干？”听起来很关切的声音。Sherlock能听出那份欲望。没错，我的气息把他引来了，我想要他的结。“快来干我——操——不……”他抵着床单摇头，可身体的表现却越来越忠实于本能。

“天啊……”那声音轻叹道，Sherlock感觉一只手搭上自己的手腕。他在那触感和轻柔的手指抚摸下喘息。一眼瞥去，他只能看到手腕以下。

“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”Sherlock问。那手挪开了。

“阿富汗。你怎么——”

“军医？”他的说话也象呻吟。厌恶我，痛恨我，占有我。恨我吧，我就是这种可憎的人。

“对，怎么猜到的？”

“晒黑的手，白皙的手腕，日晒，却不是因为度假；手上有茧，艰苦的职业，指甲很短，修剪整齐；军人；手指动作轻柔，查看我的伤处和疤痕。”他飞快地一口气说完。让我滚蛋。恨我。

“那……真精彩。”他感到身边的床多了一份重量。有人坐在他旁边。但Sherlock只是扭动，一阵热浪袭来，他湿得都流到腿上了。体内的瘙痒感，需要填充的瘙痒感，太空虚，太难受。他一片混乱无法回应对方的赞美。有生以来第一次得到的赞美。

传来咔嚓的声音，是拉链吗？不一样。难道是牙齿？突然感到有一只手放在镣铐上，他猛地睁开眼。又是一声咔嚓，回形针？很可能是钥匙扣上的，被牙齿咬弯的回形针……他在开锁，他要放了他。

“该死的——抱歉，我不太擅长开锁——噢……”手铐松开了，他听到那人松了口气。Sherlock的手震惊地落在床上。那人在弄另一只手腕。

“你在……干什么？”他低低地问，在床单上研磨着身体试图保持理智。但渴望之下他不得不咬着布料压抑细小的呻吟。占有我，占有我。拜托，拜托拜托。“拜托。”他快要苦苦哀求。等另一只手恢复自由后他立刻探到身后想要用手指填充小穴，却被抓住手腕。

“上帝，你看看你……”那声音好低沉。

“放开我，放开我，里面难受，我恨死这感觉了。”他长叹。

“不行，你手腕上有开放性伤口需要先包扎，用力牵拉会让伤口恶化。”那个alpha的自制力真是无与伦比，他怎么做得到？

“我不在乎，不在乎。我想要，需要……”

他意识到床上另一个人的重量在移动，这次是拉开拉链的声音。“上帝，这样才对……”Sherlock艰难地开口。那个男人放开他的手腕，用两根手指抚摸他的大腿内侧。Sherlock的呼吸急切，氧气和对方的气息同时灌满了他。当手指进入时他叫得放荡。怎会如此迷失？作为一个发情期的omega他向来冷静而不失理智。可是这个alpha，这个军医，这个放开他的双手，夸他精彩的男人，与别的人不一样。“嘘——没事。”那声音很安慰，很动听。Sherlock想要听见他靠在自己耳边说话，他想要那双嘴唇直接对自己发出这样的声音。

又是几声咔嚓，他的双足也获得自由。有两只手把他翻了个身，Sherlock惊讶地睁大眼。第一次，他们互相对视。他们沉默着寻找对方的视线。在荷尔蒙的作用下，Sherlock泛着潮红的胸膛飞快地起伏，分身勃起了贴在小腹上，棱角分明的脸是全然的粉色，饱满的双唇微启，黑色卷发完美地勾勒着他。

“上帝，我知道你很美，但这么近地看……”那个人呢喃着。Sherlock活动自如的双腿环住他的腰，把他拉到腿间。

“拜托。”他勉力说道，仰起头，喉结上下滑动。他的自制力在这个人面前已经溃散。

“John。我的名字叫John。”

“我叫Sherlock。拜托，John，快——”

“我能得到你吗，Sherlock？”

“可以，可以。”

“不，我说真的，”John小心避开伤处抓住他的前臂，“我能得到你吗？占有你，与你结合？”

他们视线交汇。很奇怪，Sherlock从没这样的体验。那是闪烁的火花，一种连接感。他只能点头。John的嘴唇吻上他的。他颤抖，全新的感觉。但体内的渴望还在。他感觉John放开他的手臂，听见对方脱掉裤子。原本温柔的亲吻很快急促而混乱，John的性器顶端碰到他。Sherlock伸出双臂紧紧搂住John的背。他从没有在这个体位下做过，他感到亲密，晕眩。

“我会照顾好你的，嗯？”John推进。Sherlock因极乐而呜咽，双唇红肿着吐出火热喘息。“你是完美的，如此完美的一个omega。你是我的。”John再度捕捉住Sherlock嘴唇，继续深入他。“你会让我和你结合吗？等你感觉到我的结就会同意的。我能满足你。”他愉快地低哼，安抚的话语和长度惊人的性器令Sherlock连骨头都酥麻。终于他感到对方的大腿贴着自己了。“你真紧，真热，为我湿成这样。”John歪头露出脖子，Sherlock立刻贪婪地吸取他的气息，长长地呜咽。“我的气味，你喜欢吗？是你的了，归你所有。”John的腰往后退然后再挺进，Sherlock尖叫着。

“John……”Sherlock磨蹭他的脖子，亲吻他，鼓动John抽插得更激烈。“啊啊！”他在极致的快感里闭上眼，完全沉溺其中。他从床上挺起腰但军医抓住他的大腿，让他膝盖架在肩膀上。Sherlock根本没有以这样的姿势做过，体内有一处他从不知道的格外敏感的地方持续受到撞击。他短暂地睁开眼又紧紧闭上，尖叫声越来越凌乱而淫荡。他的体内快感如热浪般涌动，流过四肢百骸，手指和脚趾都爽得发麻。

“我要在你体内成结了，我会把你填满。你会喜欢的，看看你，已经被我干晕了……”John粗喘。Sherlock高潮了，精液洒落在腹部，他过去都没有光靠后面就高潮过，而John持续抽插，完美的节奏。Sherlock高潮不断，小穴收紧了裹住John。

John把Sherlock的腿放下让他勾住腰。Sherlock只来得及匆匆扫过对方布满汗水的身体便听到他开口：“Sherlock——”，他夹紧臀部，让男人瘫倒在自己身上，精液注入体内。Sherlock微微向左侧转过头，抓住那头金发把John拉到自己脖颈处。John在他的下颌轻啄几下，当第二波高潮到来时咬住他的脖子。他咆哮着，牙齿刺破Sherlock紧绷的皮肤。Sherlock感觉体内的结隆起了，膨胀了，他在John身下嘤咛着扭动着，直到最后被满满地塞住。John舔着那咬痕，道歉似地亲吻个不停。而后他吻上Sherlock的脸，后者一双纤细的手仍抓着他的头发，任他将亲吻印上每一寸肌肤。

他们汗湿的身体彼此紧贴着，气息混在了一起。这时Sherlock发现外面有人在砸门，不过John早在进来时就把门口堵住了。肯定有人从摄像头里看到John堵门和给他解手铐脚铐。他们一定发现John要与他们手里最值钱的omega结合。Sherlock笑了，他对他的伴侣很满意。他充实又满足，简直希望能立刻再来一阵热潮。他的小穴又吸了John一下。

“John，你怎么知道你会和我结合？”

“我早就爱上了你。”John说着，性器受到刺激又涨大一圈，他喘了一声。“你说得对，我曾是一名军医，但后来在这里当过保安。好几年，我一直想着怎么救你出去，因为我实在没有钱为你赎身。”

Sherlock眨眼，忍不住有一丝笑意掠过脸庞。他又看看门，听见John笑道：“我也知道那样引来他们实在不太好，不过我总觉得你会喜欢。别担心……”John的手指划过Sherlock纤瘦的身体，目光温柔，他朝他的外套歪歪头，那里放了两把枪，而这里的保安除了队长之外都只有警棍。Greg Lestrade，他们的队长，是John的好友，决不会对他举枪。他们可以安然逃脱。

——————

他们手拉手奔跑，穿过小巷、天台，腰里别着手枪。他们的心脏狂跳着，笑容满面。如此难得，象两块拼图似地契合的两个人，一种突如其来的美妙绽放。有人说眼睛是灵魂之窗，他们从彼此的眼中找到了连接两人的红线。Sherlock脖子上的痕迹只是一个表面符号，他们心里炽热的情感与呼吸间冰冷的空气才是将伴随他们一生的东西。无论是逃跑还是追逐，在他们结合的那天，最为温暖动人。

 

完


End file.
